Sketchings
by kap0w
Summary: A drabble, TATE of course. What will happen when Kate's personal sketchpad goes walkies? [UPDATE: I didnt like the title so i changed it xD]


Just a little one-shot I thought of one afternoon, waiting for swimming to end. Focusing mainly on Kate and her sketchbook –squeal- it hardly gets a mention in any of the NCIS's xept for the imaginary Twilight episode where in the beginning Kate's sketching Tony –sigh- Ok, I admit, the beginning of Twilight was good, there were so many TATE moments! The sketching, the snake, the-the-… ok there were others but my mind is a blank at the moment.

In conclusion, Twilight and series 3 is just a figment of Tony's delirious state when he hasn't completely recovered from the plague. XDD

Anywho, onto the story, short and sweet. Truthfully, its drabble xD

* * *

_Some sang songs, some danced. Other's bottled it all up until one day it all comes undone. But not Caitlin Todd. Her outlet? Drawing._

Sure, it helped in her field of duty, making sketches of crime scenes, marking vital observations to help pinpoint things. Gibbs praised her (well sometimes) McGee admired her, Abby wanted her to teach her how to draw like that, Ducky commented on the similarity to a greek artist and Tony… well Tony inspired her.

Most of the pages in Kate's sketchpad were of DiNozzo. Trust him to occupy my head even when we're not working together, Kate frequently thought.

Truthfully, Kate tried to sketch things to leave her head, her thoughts, her desires. Tony's face, his eyes, his hands, his mussed hair, his crooked grin, everything drawn from memory. She had to get him out of her system. She couldn't go through feeling this way for another co-worker. She couldn't break Rule number 12 again.

So, by drawing everything she loved about Tony DiNozzo, she was trying to vent everything she felt for him out onto the blank paper. Not her work sketchbook, but the one she kept in her bottom draw, covered over by random paper, hidden from the public, but close enough for her to reach to whenever she felt too much.

Which was starting to become a current occurrence.

She couldn't help herself. Every time there was a notion of flirting, a brush of the hand, the sparkle in his eyes, she reached for her hidden sketchbook and sketched her feelings out.

Personally, her favourite sketch? One she had done when he had accidentally sent that dreaded "wet T-shirt contest" photo to Gibbs. Every emotion caught on paper. Both amusement and horror in his eyes, his mouth open in surprise, but starting to grin. His hands running through his hair at the thought of Gibbs finding him in an airbrushed, digitally modified version of him and some bare chested guy.

That was one of the things she secretly loved about him.He made her laugh at the worst of times. And now, was one of the worst of times.

* * *

"Where's my sketchbook!" Kate cried out in vain, her hands frantically scrabbling the bottom of her draws, pulling out pieces of paper and random stationary items.

"Your field sketches?" McGee asked, holding up another notepad, "Right here Kate."

"No, no, no it's a different one, a personal one, a-" she trailed off as she saw Gibbs look at her at the phrase of 'personal one'.

"Surely not in valuable work time Agent Todd?" Gibbs questioned lazily.

"Uh, course not Gibbs, I brought it here, to uh…show Abby this uh, sketch I took of uh…" Kate mumbled the last part, not having a clue of what to say of her cover-up. "Yes Abby, I have to see Abby, I forgot, I already gave it to her and something slipped my mind that I should of added in it…" she hurried off towards the lab, anxious to get away from Gibbs's suspicious eyes.

* * *

"Abby have you seen my sketchpad!" Kate asked, desperate, crossing her fingers, wishing that she had left it here when last talking to Abby.

Abby spun around in her chair, puzzled at Kate's sudden outburst.

"Doesn't McGee have - oooooh your Tony sketchpad!" Abby's expression changed and she put a hand to her mouth.

"It's not my Tony sketchpad Abby!" Kate protested, "It's my outlet, I need it, no one can see what's in it, especially not…"she gasped, "DiNozzo!" With that she spun on her heel and hurried to the elevator, in her quest to find DiNozzo.

Abby grinned at the thought of Tony seeing what was inside Kate's sketchpad. Maybe this is what they needed.

* * *

The elevator dinged open and Kate rushed inside, frantic to find Tony. She pressed the level button continuously wishing it sensed how distressed she was. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"What's up Katie?" Tony DiNozzo was leaning against the back corner of the elevator, watching her with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Tony, thank god, I never thought I'd be so happy to see you… you-you have it don't you?" Kate was relieved she found him but saw he was too happy for his own good. With her heart down near her naval, she saw Tony hold up a sketchbook from behind his back.

"Looking for this?" he asked innocently, and grinned as he reached past her to press the emergency stop button.

Kate snatched at her book but Tony held it out of her reach.

"Tony, please, give it back… you didn't look in it did you!" She stepped towards him, mere centimetres from his face, then recoiled horror. She was surprised to find a slow blush creep up Tony's neck.

He nodded, his expression softening as he held out the sketchbook to Kate. "You draw really good Kate… and you choose the best subject to sketch," he beamed at her, the sparkle still in his eyes. Kate took the sketchbook from Tony, and noticed that he had taken a step towards her, so close that she could feel the warmth radiating from him. She looked up at him, her eyes wandering from his eyes to his hair, nose, mouth.

"So… is this like a new type of stalking?" he joked and tipped Kate's face up at him

"It's my outlet," Kate murmured, lost in the eyes that were DiNozzo.

Then he pulled her in towards him and placed his hand on her cheek. "This is mine," he whispered into her ear. His lips found hers and he kissed her, feeling Kate lean into him, dropping the sought after sketchpad and put her hands through his hair. Everything felt like she had drawn. The taste of Tony, the feel of Tony. He pulled away and smirked at her.

"Ever drawn a nude?" he asked smiled innocently at her, and ducked as he saw the incoming hand about to smack his head,

* * *

Wow, my longest one-shot. I couldnt be bothered to make chapters hehe. Anywho hope you liked.

I like drawing –nods- I like drawing hippos.

Funny things.

Please review xDD


End file.
